gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hate on Me
Hate on Me is aaaaaaaaaaaaa song that is featured in the episode Throwdown. It was sung by Sue's Kids after she had separated the minority students to make an elite Glee Club to try and make the students feel uncomfortable. Mercedes has lead vocals along with Tina who sing background vocals. Tina is often mistaken for Santana in the song, but Naya Rivera (Santana Lopez) has stated in interviews that her first time in the studio was for the season one tribute episode to Madonna, The Power of Madonna. The song is originally performed by Jill Scott from her third studio album The Real Thing: Words and Sounds Vol. 3. The song was released as a single and also appeared on Glee: The Music, Volume 1. Hate on Me Mercedes: If I could give you the world On a silver platter Would it even matter? You'd still be mad at me If I can find in all this A dozen roses That I would give to you You'd still be miserable 'Cause in reality I'm gon' be who I be And I don't feel no faults For all the lies that you bought You can try as you may Bring me down but I say That it ain't up to you Gonna on do what you do. Hate on me hater Now or Later Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Go head and hate) Go head and hate on me hater Cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for You can hate on me(You cannot hate on me) Ooh if I gave you peaches Out of my own garden And I made you a peach pie Would you slap me high? Wonder if I gave you diamonds Out of my own room Would you feel the love in that Or ask why not the moon If I gave you sanity For the whole of humanity And had all the solutions, for the pain and pollution No matter where I live Despite the things I give You will always be this way So go ahead and ... Hate on me hater Now or Later Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Go head and hate) Go head and hate on me hater Cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for You can hate on me... Hate on me hater Now or Later Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (You can not hate) Go head and hate on me hater Cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for You can hate on me(You can not Hate on Me) Now or Later Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (So shall it be) (Go head and hate) Go head and hate on me hater Cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for (So shall it be) You can hate on me... Hate on me hater Now or Later Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby Go head and hate on me hater Cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for You can hate on me... Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300px Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs danced by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung By Tina Cohen-Chang